This invention relates to transceiver units, and particularly to a speaker and microphone arrangement for such units.
In many instances, for example in small aircraft or on a motorcycle, substantial background noise presents a problem with respect to clear radio transmission.
In addition, in those situations where the user's hands are occupied, a hand-held microphone is a disadvantage.
The conventional type of headset and hand-held microphone normally used in such situations has the two-fold disadvantage of tying up one of the user's hands, and of transmitting a voice signal which is frequently garbled or drowned out by the background noise.